There are several application management systems that may provide services for application networks/systems (e.g., intranets, email systems, accounting systems, data networks, financial systems, etc.). The application networks/systems may be scanned for information, and the scanned information may be provided to the application management system. The scanned information may provide feedback (e.g., to the application management system) as to the performance of the application networks/systems. One example of such an application management system is a managed security services (MSS) system. A MSS system provides network security services (e.g., vulnerability assessments, management of firewalls, intrusion detection management, etc.) for another entity's application networks/systems. Another example of an application management system is a governance, risk management, and compliance (GRC) system. Examples of GRC systems include a financial GRC, an information technology (IT) GRC, etc. A GRC system may implement systems to monitor and record current business activity; monitor compliance with policies, rules, laws, etc.; provide corrective action when policies, rules, laws, etc. have not been followed; manage and mitigate risk throughout an organization; etc.
Scanning of application networks/systems for information may be performed by application management systems (e.g., a MSS system, a GRC system, etc.) that are tailored to the specific application networks/systems. For example, although a MSS system may scan the application networks/systems it supports, the MSS system may not be able to scan the application networks/systems supported by a GRC system (e.g., due to different formats of information obtained from the MSS-supported networks/systems and the GRC-supported networks/systems).